Twilight Warlock (D20 Modern Class)
Twilight Warlock This is a Character Class for Step into the Gloom - Nightwatch (3.5e Sourcebook) This class is NOT suggested for Non-Night Watch campaigns, due to it's powerful abilities. Twilight Warlocks are others who have shown affinity towards Item Creation. While anyone with Magical Prowess can create a magical item, Twilight Warlocks do it with almost unnatural skill. Powerful Warlocks can create items in less time than a Magician, and their items always have more charges. Extremely powerful Warlocks can create magical items that store spells more potent than the spells that they themselves can cast. Although they may not be able to cast the highest level spells, they make up for it in more durability, and powerful magical amulets. Making a Twilight Warlock Twilight Warlocks are normally one of two extremes. Either they sit in the background, utilizing their spells and magical items in a Defensive Manner. Or, they stand on the front lines, utilizing their Charged Wands with Deadly Efficiency. Abilities: Intellignce, Wisdom, and Charisma are all important for this class. Intelligence determines your spells per day and the DCs of your spells. Wisdom allows a Magician to stay in the Twilight for longer periods of time. Charisma determines how easy it is for you to cast spells of an opposing Alignment. Alignment: Any Wealth Bonus: +3 Action Points: 5 + 1/2 Character Level (Rounded Down) per level. Starting Age: Simple Class Features All of the following are class features of the Twilight Magician. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Twilight Magician is proficient with all Simple Weapons, No Armor or shields. : The Twilight Warlock has access to All Arcane and Divine Spells, Casts his spells Spontaneously, and can learn spells like a Wizard Does. He gains 2 free spells per level, but can pay the normal amount to learn other spells. (Su): Twilight Warlocks have the ability to see into, and enter, the Twilight. See Step into the Gloom (3.5e Sourcebook)/The Night, the Day, and the Twilight (Su): Starting at Level 1, the Twilight Warlock can create a small magical trinket that functions more like a good luck charm than anything else. Once per day, the Warlock can add their class level as a bonus to any d20 roll he makes. This ability only functions when they actually have their Lucky Charm. : At Levels 2, 5, 8, and 10, The Twilight Warlock gains a bonus Item Creation Feat. : A Twilight Warlock of third level or Higher cuts the XP Cost, GP Cost, and Time to create a magic item by 10% : Starting at 4th Level, the Warlock's Lucky Charm increases in power. She gains a +2 untyped bonus to any one ability score that she chooses. Once her choice is made, she cannot change it. : At 6th level and higher, any item the Warlock creates has 10% more charges than normal. : Starting at 7th Level, The Warlock's charm gains a new ability. Once per day per two class levels, the Twilight Warlock can call her Lucky Charm to her as a move action. She does not need to see the Charm to summon it, and it appears in her outstretched hand. : Starting at 9th level, any item the Warlock creates is treated as having it's Caster Level increased by 2. : At Tenth Level, the Warlock's Amulet hits the Pinnacle of it's power. She may use her Minor Amulet ability twice per day, and she increases a second, different ability score by +2. Human Twilight Warlock Starting Package Weapons: Combat Knife. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 9 + Int modifier. Feat: Twilight Resistance Bonus Feats: Twilight Acclimation Gear: Night Watch Uniform, Identification Papers. ---- Category:D20M Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class